An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Sora-Chan222
Summary: Roxas takes Riku out on a romantic dinner. but the entire evening falls apart when Axel shows up. Riku rejects Roxas and Roxas ends up completely heartbroken. Will Axel be able to cheer up his blond best friend? Axel x Roxas


An Unexpected Turn of Events  
AKUROKU ONESHOT

"So Roxas...why did you decide to take me out to dinner again?" asked Riku

Roxas blushed at the question "I...um...well..."

"Just spit it out"

"okay, i um...Riku, I lo-"

"Yo! Roxas!"

_dammit! _thought Roxas, as he recognized the voice

A spiky red-haired male sat down at the table next to Roxas. he had piercing emerald green eyes and almost tear-dropped shaped tattoos underneath his eyes.

"Axel...can i help you?" hissed the angry blond

"whoa, easy there tiger!" Axel teased

"Mind telling us what you're doing here?" asked Riku, as he crossed his muscular arms

"What, can't I come visit my best friend anymore?" Axel asked

"yes, but that's not what I meant" said the silver haired male "we're at a restaurant and Roxas was just about to say something before you interrupted us"

"say what you were going to say, Roxas, don't mind me" said Axel, as a grin appeared on his face

Roxas gulped _shit! I can't confess to Riku with Axel here! _

Axel and Riku just sat there staring at the spiky haired blond.

"I-I-I'm going to the bathroom!" Roxas stammered, as he ran from the table

The two males at the table just stared at the blond as he ran away.

"So what's your real reason for coming here?" Riku asked

Axel looked up "real reason? what are you talking about?"

"you damn know what I'm talking about"

Axel laughed and reclined lower into the seat "Fine, you caught me. I'll tell you"

Riku waited for the red head to continue.

"I'm here because...I just don't wanna lose Roxas, okay? He's my best friend and..."

"...and...?"

"and I think I love him!" Axel blurted out

This outburst caught Riku off-guard. He didn't expect that.

"...Does Roxas know this?" asked Riku

"Of course not!" Axel scoffed "He's in love with you, not me!"

"He...what?"

"you heard me. Roxas loves _you _not _me _" growled the red head

Riku looked down at the table. Roxas loved him? This...really wasn't something he expected. He always thought that Roxas was interested in girls, such as Namine or Xion. Riku put a hand under his chin and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"Oi! you still there?"

Axel's voice snapped Riku out of his thoughts, and looked up at the fiery red head.

"...yeah. I was just thinking" said Riku

The two males stayed silent for a while longer until a familiar blond came running up to them.

"S-Sorry i took to long!"

Riku smiled "Don't worry, it's fine. Axel and I were just talking, and-"

"-and I was just leaving, anyway" said Axel, as he stood up from the table

As Axel walked away, he leaned close to Roxas' ear and whispered into it.

"Sorry about ruining your evening... see you later"

The Red head then left the restaurant, with Roxas watching his retreating back. Roxas sat down, and then cleared his throat.

"R-Riku...I-I have something to tell you" said Roxas, as his cheeks began to flare up

Riku nodded. he already knew what the blond was about to say.

"R-Riku...I love you! I-I have for a long time now!"

Riku closed his eyes and ran a hand through his long silver hair.

"...Roxas...I'm sorry. but I have someone else whom I love. I've already given them my soul and would do anything to make sure they stayed happy"

Roxas' eyes widened, and tears began to form in his ocean blue eyes. He tried to speak, but all that came out was-

"Wh-Who..."

"...Sora"

Roxas felt like his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on. Riku was in love with _Sora. _Roxas' own _brother_

"I'm sorry Roxas. can we still be friends?" asked the older male

Roxas slowly nodded, but then quickly jumped up and stormed out of the building.

"Roxas!" Riku cried

But Roxas didn't hear him. He was too far away too hear the shouts of the man he thought he loved. The tears that were streaming from Roxas' blue eyes were blinding him because he was crying so hard. Roxas didn't stop running until he got to his house. He ran straight to his room, ignoring Sora who was trying to ask him what was wrong. He landed on his bed and continued to cry his heart out. He was so busy crying that he didn't even hear his door open. He then noticed that someone was in his room when the bed got slightly heaver.

"Wh-what do you want?" hissed the blond, tears still streaming down his face

"To see you, of course" Axel said, as he slid his arms around the younger blond

"D-Don't touch me!" shouted Roxas

"I know you're upset, but you need to listen to what I have to say!" said Axel

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your best friend. so just shut up and listen"

Roxas winced, but nodded and did as Axel said

"Look Roxas. We've known each other for a long time, and have been best friends since we met. I don't really understand feelings very well, but there is something I've been...meaning to tell you for a long time"

"what is it?"

"...I love you"

Roxas' face turned cherry red and his heart started pounding.

"You...you what?"

"Oh come on, don't make me say it again. oh fine, _I Love You _"

Roxas was lost for words. he always imagined Riku saying that to him, but never Axel!

"yoo-hoo, you in there?" Axel asked, poking the blond's hair

Roxas blinked and then nodded.

"You know...I've loved Riku for as long as I can remember...ever since I first saw him...but now I know that that wasn't love. I was just merely attracted to him."

"Is this going somewhere?" asked Axel

"shut up and let me finish!" said Roxas "You've always been with me and I never realized what love really was...until now. "

"huh?"

Roxas leaned in and placed his lips on the older red-head's. He pulled away and grinned.

"Now I realize that it was _you _I really love. not Riku!"

Axel grinned and pulled Roxas closer to him, them pushed his lips down on his.  
The Two continued kissing for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes.

"So Roxas," said Axel when they pulled away "can I ask you something?"

"sure Axel, what is it?"

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Roxas smiled "I'd love to"

Axel grinned, and then the two continued kissing.

And that was the day Roxas learned the true meaning of "love".


End file.
